


Your gnna have a bald bf 😟

by palalabu



Series: Life of a Full Time Twitch Streamer [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: The phone call right after Lando reaches his goal.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Life of a Full Time Twitch Streamer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Your gnna have a bald bf 😟

_ Your gnna have a bald bf 😟 _

Lando sends the text to Carlos. He still can’t figure out how it feels about it. On one hand, he reaches his goal and he’s happy and thankful to his Chat. It’s for a good cause after all. On the grimmer side of the hand. He. Is. Going. To. Be. Bald. 

He receives a phone call the next second. It’s from Carlos. And Lando doesn't know what to expect from him if he’s to be honest, but he picks it up anyway. 

High pitched laughter. 

Lando should’ve guessed. So Carlos really wasn’t lying when he kept saying he wanted to cut Lando’s hair last year. 

“Carlos, let me make it clear,” Lando tries to cut through his boyfriend's shrill laughter when it goes on for too long. “Your boyfriend is not gonna have any hair. At all. I’m not gonna have any hair at all, Carlos!” 

“Please tell me you’re going to wait until we’re not quarantined anymore, so I can do it for you.”

“Is that really the thing you’re supposed to say in this situation?” Carlos tries to keep his laughter down, so he’s chuckling instead. “And no. I’m not gonna wait for you to return to UK. For all we know, it’s possible that you’ll return right before we have to be ready for a race. And I’m not going to look like that in public.”

“You’re streaming everyday, pequeño!”

“Yes, I know! But it’s different.”

“How is that any different?”

“Just different, ok!” He really doesn’t know how to build a good argument. “I’m going to do it soon. I’m just gonna have to wait for that tool, the… uh… “ He makes a buzzing sound.

“Clipper. It’s called clipper.” And Lando could almost hear Carlos' thought.  _ ‘Who’s the native English speaker between us, again?’ _

“Yes, that. Clipper. I need to order it first. And once it’s here I’m gonna do it.” Carlos makes a sad sound on the other end. “Why are you so supportive of this? I’m gonna be bald, Carlos!” Lando realizes he’s starting to sound hysterical, and it’s all Carlos’ fault.

“Look, I think you’re still going to look cute.” He sounds like he really means it. But they’ve both seen Baldo Norris, so Lando knows better than to believe him. “Besides, it’s just hair. It’ll grow again.”

“Easy for you to say. You literally have to shave every two days to avoid looking like a caveman.”

“Ayy. Would still be a handsome one.”

“Carlos.” Lando warns. 

Carlos is trying to change the subject, trying to make Lando argue with him about whether or not Carlos would make a handsome caveman. But they both know even if Lando said no, it’d be just a joke. They both have eyes. Carlos is hot, caveman or not. 

“Okay, bebé, seriously, it’s gonna be fine. I know when you made that goal for yourself, it means you know the consequences and that you’re ready.” Well that’s true. And comforting to hear. “Besides, you’ll have a few days to prepare yourself, no? Mentally.” Lando whines, because that’s not true. There won’t ever be enough days to prepare himself. So it’s not comforting at all.

Lando sighs, resigned. “Just promise you won’t break up with me once you see me bald?”

“Promise.” Then, after a worrying pause. “But, I’m probably gonna laugh at it for the first few minutes.”

“Carlos!”

“How do you say it?” Carlos is already starting to laugh again. “Press F for Lando’s hair?” 

That at least makes Lando smile again. “I hate you.” But then again, just talking to Carlos always does that to him. “I’m hanging up. Bye!” he pretends to sulk anyway. 

“Mm-hm. Okay. Can’t wait to see your sexy bald head!”

Lando can’t even decide if he wants to laugh or cry right now. But hey, at least one of them is excited. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
